<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DamiTim】等你到18歲 by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842746">【DamiTim】等你到18歲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian會向他表白的這件事，從不曾在Tim的腦海中出現過。</p><p>Tim never thought that Damian was in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DamiTim】等你到18歲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊ 正序，Tim 19歲，Damian 15歲</p><p>＊ 明明43這麼香！！！大家怎麼不來吃啊！！！（好了）我覺得34也很香！！默默為34和43產糧......</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近Damian Wayne有點奇怪，Tim Drake發現了這點。現在的Damian在看到Tim的時候，不會主動去挑釁他，也不會一直對他惡言相向，要是讓他說的話，他甚至覺得對方正在躲避他。Tim思考著在最近到底是否有發生甚麼特別的事情，可是沒有，他沒有把Damian放到甚麼名單之中。<br/> <br/>即使在莊園裡面，Tim也可以感受到Damian在經過他身邊時，那欲言又止的尷尬感。他和Damian已經相處了好幾年，對方早就不是當年的毛頭小子，視他為勁敵。現在已經15歲的惡魔崽子，大概是遺傳了Bruce Wayne的良好基因，已經可以和19歲的Tim平視。至少Damian的情緒管理和他的身高成正比，這是Tim覺得值得慶幸的事情。<br/> <br/>不過無論原因為何，對於Tim來說，Damian不再像之前一樣挑釁他，在夜巡中也好好的和他合作，光是這兩點便讓他不再有那麼多的煩惱了。然而這股安寧在不久而後，就被打破了。<br/> <br/>那天晚上Tim剛從泰坦塔回來，他和泰坦的成員們處理這次的任務大概兩個月，幾乎要累翻了，他直接趴在Conner Kent的肩上睡著了，任由他的好友把他帶回自己的房間裡面。雖然Tim習慣一直在忙碌工作，但就算這樣，一直在高壓的情況下執行任務，對他來說還是非常累人。在Conner把他放到了床上的時候，他不能自控地發出了一聲舒服的悶哼。<br/> <br/>被熟悉的柔軟包圍的感覺，讓Tim幾乎是在那一瞬間便陷入昏睡，他有氣無力地揚起手，示意對方可以離開了，也不知道對方是否有離開便睡著了。在睡夢間，Tim感覺有一隻手在掃過他腦袋上的髮絲，輕吻落在額上，他朦朦朧朧地詢問道︰「Conner……？」撫摸他的手戛然停止了動作，意識到不對徑的Tim，終於艱難地睜開沉重的眼皮。<br/> <br/>男生用力地眨動乾涸的雙眼，左右環顧四周，並沒有看到有任何人在房間裡。他混沌的腦海裡判斷出，剛剛的觸感是自己的錯覺。最後Tim跟睡魔掙扎搏鬥不果，眼睛閉上，便再次入睡了。當他再次睜開雙眼的時候，天空已經亮起來了。Tim打了個呵欠，四肢用力地在床上伸展開來，終於離開房間。<br/> <br/>Tim在廚房把Alfred Pennyworth給他留的黃瓜三文治吃掉，便走到蝙蝠洞裡，準備查看Gotham市最近是否有任何新的犯罪行為。當他走到蝙蝠洞的時候，看到Damian早就在裡面進行拳擊訓練。Tim瞄了他一眼，便走到了蝙蝠電腦前，坐在位置上，檢查最近的犯罪動態。<br/> <br/>正當他在投入地看報告的時候，突然一股外力把他的椅子往後拉，一個熟悉的人影站在他的面前，擋住了蝙蝠電腦。Tim瞇著暗藍色的眼眸看向Damian，不知道對方現在為甚麼突然做出了這挑釁的行為。「你是把雙眼遺留在上個犯罪現場嗎？我正在工作。」Tim不認為自己做了甚麼會讓對方不滿的事情，想要把擋在視線前的男生推開，可是對方絲毫不動。<br/> <br/>Damian彎下腰，雙手撐在椅子的扶手上，翡翠綠的雙眼對上了Tim那雙暗藍色的眼睛，神色凝重地看著他。Tim看著眼前的人，皺起好看的眉頭，對於男生奇怪的行為完全摸不著頭腦。正當Tim想把諷刺的話吐出來的時候，Damian下一秒的行為讓他嚇得瞪大了雙眼，無法反應過來。他好歹也是第三代羅賓，也是腦袋最聰明的那個，卻無法理清現在的狀況。<br/> <br/>他感受到Damian那雙柔軟的嘴巴對上了自己的唇瓣，對方剛在凝視自己的綠眼睛已經閉起來，二人正在交換氣息。他們這是在……親吻？就在意識到這一點的同時，Damian在這個吻中抽離開來。已經步入了變聲期的男生說話蛻去了稚嫩，還陷入迷惑中的Tim甚至在他的話中聽出一絲沙啞︰「我喜歡你，Timothy。」<br/> <br/>Tim不太確定自己多久沒有感受到如此的震驚，但他可以肯定自己沒有在這麼短時間內，連續感受到自己大腦短腦的感覺。他現在是在做夢嗎？是不是他在泰坦塔回來後，睡到現在，以為自己已經醒過來，但還是在夢境當中呢？他緩慢地眨眨眼睛，不可置信地輕呼出一句話︰「甚麼？」似乎是有預料到這樣的反應，Damian不緩不急地再次說︰「我喜歡你，Timothy。」他確保Tim可以清晰地聽見他說的每一個字，雙眼仍然緊盯著Tim那雙寫滿了疑惑的藍寶石。<br/> <br/>這時被表白的人終於反應過來對方的話，所代表的意思。說實話，Tim不可能完全不知道Damian的想法。從男生的行為，偶爾以為自己沒有發現，把注意力放到自己身上，甚至是不時在他眼中一閃而逝的愛慕。Tim一直都有捕捉到，只是他下意識地把這些跡象都無視掉，不想枝外生枝。<br/> <br/>然而下意識的調侃比他腦子轉得快︰「你這是中了甚麼魔法嗎，Damian？」看到翡翠綠的眼眸中似乎因這句話，而被打破了甚麼，Tim覺得肚皮內到處亂飛的蝴蝶，幾乎要自他口腔吐出。Damian的雙手攥緊了蝙蝠椅的扶手，真皮因此發出了摩擦聲。在這個距離下，Tim不僅可以清晰地看見咬著牙的樣子，甚至可以感受到那打在臉上的溫熱氣息。<br/> <br/>他很少會在如此接近的距離下凝視男生的樣子，這遠遠超越了應有的私人距離。Tim打量著Damian的模樣，不愧是擁有Wayne血統的親生兒子。Damian看上去和Bruce長得無異，但沒有他父親的滄桑。已然就算在這個年紀，他的五官已經足夠分明，劍眉下那雙翡翠綠眼眸專注地凝視著他。Tim知道總有一天這個年輕的Wayne，將會成為城中一位炙手可熱的鑽石黃老五，即使沒有Wayne的財富，光是憑他的外表也足以讓人們沉淪。<br/> <br/>「不，我是認真的。這不是一時的青少年迷戀，在我第一次看見你的時候就對你有感覺了，只是我不知道那是喜歡，我極期渴望得到你的注意，而現在我知道了。我喜歡你，Drake。」Damian的雙眼絲毫沒有移開過Tim暗藍色的雙眼。他是認真的，這個念頭讓Tim不由得嚥了口唾液。可是他仍然保持著冷靜的神情，不讓自己暴露一絲的疑惑。<br/> <br/>感覺到Damian的腦袋靠向前，Tim知道他想要親吻自己，他馬上別過頭，不願意鼓勵對方的行為。然而後者大概是被他的行為激怒了，雙指夾著Tim的下巴，強迫他面向自己。「不要逃避，Drake。」年輕的男孩咬著牙，雙指用力得Tim不自覺皺起了眉頭，用力地把他的手拍開。「你並不知道自己在做甚麼。」<br/> <br/>「我清楚自己的感受和自己在做的事情。」聽到這個回答的Tim忍不住翻了個白眼︰「對，瘋子也會承認自己發瘋了。」Damian深深地吐出一口氣，試圖平靜自己的情緒，可是無法掩飾說話中的妒意︰「因為我不是那個複製人嗎？」這是Tim第二次在這場對話中，感到莫名其妙的時刻。不過這次他的懷疑很快就被打散了，昨晚他感覺到的並不是夢境，也不是Conner。操，那是Damian。<br/> <br/>他的腦袋雖然已經總結出這個結論，但他卻不知道自己應該說甚麼。Tim揉著眉心，忽然感覺到好疲憊。天啊，他才剛在在泰坦塔出了兩個星期的任務，就不能讓他消停一下嗎。他放棄了想要和Damian爭執的衝動，無奈地開口︰「你還很年輕，這只是一時的錯覺。」Tim不明白自己明明也不過是個19歲的年輕人，竟然也會說出這種話，他現在聽起來就像Bruce一樣。<br/> <br/>「所以，如果我成年了，你就會答應我是嗎？」Tim不太確定Damian為甚麼會得出這個結論，但他也不想再細想這個問題，只想盡快結束這場對話。Tim的理智在告訴他，這三年間Damian會意識到自己的錯誤，這份他自以為存在的感情，終究會散在時間之中。他刻意忽略內心對於這個想法的抗拒，點點頭算是同意了這個說法。<br/> <br/>得到了這個答案的Damian看上去仍然不太滿意，Tim嘆了口氣︰「那你現在能讓我工作了嗎？」然而Damian還是沒有退開，Tim只得等待對方挪動到一邊。「如果我是那個複製人，你會答應嗎？」所以他還在執著於這一點上。Tim彷彿可以聽見Damian話中的不穩定，他鮮少看到對方沒有自信的樣子。如果是以往的話，Tim也許會調侃對方露出了這樣的一面，可是他拒絕了男生的表白，現在並沒有心思諧謔Damian。<br/> <br/>「不，我不會。他只是我的好朋友。」Damian沉默地思考了一會才點點頭。Tim忽然有點擔心剛剛說的話，是否會讓對方誤解。畢竟Tim雖然沒有答應Damian的表白，但也沒有拒絕他的好意。也許Tim應該和Damian澄清自己對他沒有意思，但或者他並不想澄清，最終Tim還是甚麼都沒有說出口。<br/> <br/>似乎是終於得到安撫，Damian不再像剛才一樣緊繃著身體，肩膀也稍微放鬆下來，但沒有移開自己的身體。「我可以再親你嗎？」Tim可以指出有哪些跡象顯示出Damian的不安，他內心輕嘆一口氣，知道自己不應再給對方希望，甚或是鼓勵他這種想法，然而他卻無法說不。Tim的手撫上了Damian的後腦上，小心地把他向自己壓去，讓他們的額角可以互抵，他們的唇瓣只差一點就會親上對方的，然而Tim停住了動作。<br/> <br/>「在我答覆您之前，這是最後一次了。」Tim幾乎是在Damian的嘴巴上說，也不等對方回應，便用手把對方腦袋理下來，閉上眼睛讓自己可以和男生接吻。感受到Damian以如同最後一次親上他的程度，侵占著自己的口腔，Tim試圖讓自己不要沉溺其中。這是一個15歲的男生應有的吻技嗎？Tim在矇矓間思考到。他的雙手在他不注意的時候，搭在了對方的肩上，可是連他本人也不知道自己想要推開，還是要把對方拉得更近。<br/> <br/>Damian的吻就如同他自身一樣，霸道且充滿佔有意味，不肯放過Tim嘴巴裡每一吋地方，每一分甘甜。男生不知何時已經把他推在蝙蝠椅上，和他相差無幾的身軀，意外地讓Tim感受到壓迫感。當Tim說這是最後一次的時候，他沒有料想到會有這個結果。天啊，抵在他大腿間的不會是他想的那樣東西吧。<br/> <br/>Tim馬上把壓在身上的男生推開，他可不能保證一個血氣方剛的青少年，如果繼續下去的話還能不能停下來。他把Damian推到一邊，調整呼吸，不希望讓Damian發現自己的異常。「夠了，Damian。」Tim把注意力投放在蝙蝠電腦上，忽視站在一旁看著他的Damian。<br/> <br/>「你是在擔心自己的反應嗎？」Damian似乎是找回了自信，雙手抱胸，打量著眼前假裝剛才甚麼都沒有發生的Tim。後者無視他所說的話，然而他毫不在意，也沒有打算強迫Tim說話。「看來你才是需要時間想清楚的人。」拋下最後一句話，Damian便離開了蝙蝠洞，終於讓Tim可以靜下心來。Tim在空無一人的蝙蝠洞中嘆了口氣，他知道對方說的話是對的，確實需要這段時間，想清楚他們之間的關係。<br/> <br/>在往後的日子裡，他們沒有把這天所發生的事情拿出來說，就像Damian沒有和他表白過，就像他們沒有接吻過一樣。可是Tim明確地感覺到Damian對自己的態度不一樣了，而且在他們相處之間，也多了一份誰都沒有說出口的曖昧。<br/> <br/>當Damian終於18歲的時候，在他的生日派對結束後，他把Tim拉到了自己的房間裡面，再次向他表白。<br/> <br/>這一次，Tim點頭答應了他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>